international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin McAlmond
Martin McAlmond (March 24, 1965) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name The Undertaker. He is signed to IWE as a member of its SmackDown brand roster. He is considered one of IWE's senior competitors, having been with the company for over twenty years. Martin McAlmond began his wrestling career with World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW) in 1984. He joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as "Mean" Martin Callous in 1989. When WCW did not renew McAlmond's contract in 1990, he signed with the International Wrestling Federation as The Undertaker in November of that year and has remained with the company ever since. The Undertaker has two contrasting personas: The Deadman, an undead, occult-like figure, which has consisted of many different versions, beginning with the Western mortician character in November 1990 and ending with the Satanic Ministry of Darkness leader in September 1999 before returning to The Deadman in March 2004 as a hybrid of all his previous incarnations. His other persona is The American Bad Ass, a biker which ran from May 2000 to November 2003. Because of his gimmicks, Undertaker has a number of specialty matches associated with him: the Casket match, the Buried Alive match, the Hell in a Cell and the Last Ride match. An important part of the character is his half-brother Kane, who was introduced in October 1997 and with whom he has both feuded and teamed as the Brothers of Destruction. The Undertaker holds an unrivaled record of being undefeated at WrestleMania, IWE's premier pay-per-view event, with a 20–0 record. Among other accolades, McAlmond is an eight-time World Champion having won the IWF/E Championship four-times, the World Heavyweight Champion three-times, as well as the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship one-time under the Master of Pain character. The Undertaker is also a seven-time World Tag Team champion: a six-time IWF Tag Team Champion and one-time WCW Tag Team Champion. The Undertaker was the winner of the 2007 Royal Rumble and became the first man to enter the annual event last and win. McAlmond is also the only current IWE wrestler to have appeared on the first episode of its Raw program. Career history Early career (1984–1990) International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Debut and IWF Championship (1990–1991) Early feuds (1992–1995) Lord of Darkness, Ministry of Darkness (1996–1999) American Bad Ass/Big Evil (2000–2003) The Phenom (2004–2006) Brothers of Destruction reunion (2006–2007) World Heavyweight Champion / Pursuit of the World Heavyweight Championship (2007–2008) Return (2008-2009) Feud with Ryan Barnhart (2010) Third World Heavyweight Championship reign and vegetative state (2009–2010) Summerslam return (2010) and and feud with Kane Shoulder Injury (2010) Feud with Triple K (2011–2012) Other media Personal life Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*'Tombstone Piledriver' (Belly to Belly Kneeling Piledriver) :*'Hell's Gate'(Modified Gogoplata) :*The Last Ride(Elevated Powerbomb) :*'Chokeslam' :*Triangle choke - 2003-2008 *'Signature moves' :*'Old School' (Arm twist Ropewalk Chop) :*Big boot :*Complete shot :*Corner clothesline :*Fujiwara armbar :*Guillotine leg drop onto the chest of an apron hung opponent :*No-handed over the top rope suicide dive :*Running DDT :*Running jumping leg drop :*Running leaping clothesline :*Sidewalk slam :*''Takin' Care of Business'' (Standing dragon sleeper) - 2002-2004 Nicknames :*"The Deadman" :*"The Phenom" :*"The Last Outlaw" :*"The Demon from Death Valley" :*"The Lord of Darkness" :*"American Bad Ass" :*"Deadman Inc." :*"Big Evil" :*"The Red Devil" :*"The Man From The Dark Side" :*"The Demon of Death Valley" :*"The Conscience of the WWE" *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Brothers of Destruction - with Kane :*Corporate Ministry :*Ministry of Darkness :*Skyscrapers *'Managers' :*General Skandor Akbar :*Dutch Mantell :*Downtown Bruno :*Brother Love (WWF) (1990) :*Paul Bearer (WWF, WWE) (1991-1996, 1998-1999, 2004) :*Paul E. Dangerously (WCW) (1990) :*Theodore Long (WCW) (1990) *'Nickname for Fans' :*"Creatures of the Night" *'Theme music' :*"Miracle Man" by Ozzy Osbourne (NJPW) :*"China White" by Scorpions (NWA/WCW) :*"Funeral March" by Jim Johnston (WWF) (1990-1991) :*"The Grim Reaper" by Jim Johnston (WWF) (1991-1994) :*"Granvard Symphony" by Jim Johnston (WWF) (1995-1998) :*"Dark Side" by Jim Johnston (WWE) (1998-1999) :*"Ministry" by Jim Johnston (IWF) (1999) :*"American Bad Ass" by Kid Rock (IWF) (2000) :*"Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle)" by Limp Bizkit (IWF/E) (2000-2002) :*"Dead Man" by Jim Johnston (WWF) (2002) :*"Big Evil" by Jim Johnston (WWF) (2002) :*"You're Gonna Pay" by Jim Johnston (IWE) (2003) :*"Rest in Peace" by Jim Johnston (IWE) (March 14, 2004 - February 21, 2011, January 30, 2012 - Present) :*[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66QcIlblI1U "Ain't No Grave]" by Johnny Cash (IWE) (March 7, 2011 - April 3, 2011) Championships and accomplishments *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Class Wrestling Association' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) :*IWF/E Championship (4 times) :*World Tag Team Championship (6 times) – with Stone Cold Steve Johnson (1), The Big Show (1), The Rock (1), and Kane (3) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kane) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*Royal Rumble winner: (2007) :*IWE Slammy Awards#20092009 Slammy Awards - Match of the Year - WrestleMania XXV (with Ryan Barnhart) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated awards' :*PWI Feud of the Year (1991) with The Ultimate Warrior :*PWI Match of the Year (1998) vs. Mankind at King of the Ring 1998, June 28, 1998 :*PWI ranked him # 2 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 :*PWI ranked him # 8 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 See also *The Undertakers WrestleMania Winning Streak External links External videos References